


Servant bond fics

by Mynameisjeff69



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, fate/ extra ccc
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynameisjeff69/pseuds/Mynameisjeff69
Summary: Just another bond fic that I use to feel the void in my heart





	1. George (bonds 1-5)

**Author's Note:**

> Time to give the best camera dad the love he deserves

''Now, let's try our best'' the rider offered a smile to the girl who was now his master  
''Ah, umm... yes'' the ginger offered him a hand ''I am your new master, Ritsuka'' she relaxed a bit when rider took her hand ''I look forward to working with you''  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
''what is wrong?'' asked George when he saw the angry look on his master's face. They were in Orleans, cleaning up after the restoration of the first singularity.  
Ritsuka sighed ''Who do I have to sacrifice to get ONE more fang from these dragons?''  
They were traveling all over the singularity for an entire week and George never saw someone eat so many apples in one go and in all honesty, he was starting to worry about his master's diet.  
''you know what? screw it, we're going back''  
''Are you sure master? I still have some energy left-'' said mash  
''I know, but I can't look at this place anymore'' admitted Ritsuka ''Romani, bring us back''  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
''Traveling broadens the mind, master'' Goeroge entered his master's room, who sat there, sulking after the tiring day in Orleans ''The second singularity awaits''  
''So Da Vinci can fail to find new materials for me to endlessly grind?'' said Ritsuka with her face inside of her pillow  
The saint shook his head, his master was acting like a child  
''Master, please get your act together, I will help you'' he pat his master's back  
Ritsuka raised her head to look at him ''I'm not a child, George''  
This statement made George chuckle before he could stop himself, which he quickly tried to hide with a cough when he saw Ritsuka's face ''Please expect nothing from my reaction master''  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
''George!'' the girl called for him one day in the halls of Chaldea  
''What's the matter?'' he smiled  
''look'' the master handed him a strange metal device, it took him a second to recognize that that was a camera  
''master?''  
''you always liked to look at the scenery and travel, so I thought it would be perfect for you'' She smiled  
George smiled back ''Thank you, master, I promise I'll put it into a good use''  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
''Oh dear, you really can't help yourself can you?'' George smiled when he found his master sulking again, this time in a corner of Chaldea  
''No!'' the master pouted ''Da Vinci and her materials will be the end of me''  
''And hiding in random places will fix that?''  
''No, but-''  
''Then get up and let's go look for what you need master, Don't worry, I won't stop until I'll take all of the pho- materials you need!''  
''wait what was that?''  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
His master sure was a strange one  
Ever since he was summoned George couldn't think of a day where he was bored or didn't have to drag his master into or out fights and protect his allies who had a tendency to get hit, a lot, especially the berserkers, god help their souls.  
But he couldn't say he hated it here, he was visiting a ton of places and taking a lot of pictures (to the dissatisfaction of his more impatient companions) and he was working to save the world, a mission he was willing to give his life for.  
''Oh'' he noticed his master entering his line of sight ''Shall we take some photographs together?''


	2. Suzuka Gozen (bond 1-5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, for the JK fox girl! who for some reason doesn't have a tag

''I'm totally here 'cuz I was summoned or something like that'' The swordswoman with the fox ears exclaimed  
Well, when Ritsuka thought about the daughter of the demon king of the fourth heaven, a high schooler with a fox's tail was the LAST thing she expected.  
''Well, umm, Hi'' She said ''I'm Ritsuka, your master''  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
''That was close... I almost chipped my nail'' Suzuka blew on her hand when the party exited the cave the goddess they met sent them into for a useless quest. ''But master, why are you looking at me like that?''  
''No, it's just, I'm not sure exactly... how to... you're pretty umm...uniqe'' Ritsuka mumbled ''So I don't exactly know how to act and...''  
''Hmm...'' The fox eared girl contemplated ''Well, let's just act normal each other, okay? Master can just keep using me for their purposes, while I rack up my high school girl points in preparation for my destined encounter. Got it?''  
''Your destined encounter?''  
''With my totally awesome boyfriend''  
''Is.... that so''  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
''You had a master before?''  
''Ya'' Suzuka blew on her nail gently and her eyes started to shine ''it's a long story, but maybe I'll tell ya one day''  
''Huh... I'm sorry If I can't be as good as your previous master...I'm just a half-assed mage...''  
''You don't need to compare yourself to other masters I think you're a good master y'know?''  
''Huh?''  
''You're kind and don't make unreasonable demands... Yeah, Master's like, pretty good, y'know?''  
''Th... thank you...''  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
''Hmm?'' Suzuka looked at the red, embarrassed face of her master, who backed up to the further side of the empty sofa after Suzuka sat right beside him ''I'm getting to close? what are you talking about?'' Suzuka got closer, to the point where Ritsuka and she couldn't move without touching each other '' This is literally normal. You're totally overreacting'' Suzuka smiled, did she seriously not see what's the problem with this?  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
''Ah, Suzuka'' Ritsuka smiled while putting on her mystic code ''Good morn- why are looking at me like that?'' He looked at the usually cheerful saber who looked at him with curiosity, and as usual, a bit too close for Ritsuka's liking  
''... I don't think mystic eyes work on master, so why are you being so nice?''   
''Huh? well I mean... I don't have any reason not to be, right? you work very hard for me and...'' Ritsuka stopped mumbling when he noticed the blush on Gozen's face  
''I guess the human world's not half bad if there's someone who is kind to me'' The swordswoman said quietly   
''Yeah, umm... Guess so?''  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
''master!''  
''Oh! Gozen? is something wrong?'' She was getting a bit worried, She was worried that she did something to upset the fox-eared girl, who was avoiding her lately.  
She turned around to find the saber looking at her intently, and then she looked away, red adoring her cheeks ''yes! I understand now!''  
''huh?''  
''If master's gaze is making me uneasy, that means they're the best person to help me polish my high school girl traits!''  
''No it doesn't! what does it have to do with anything?''  
But Suzuka just smiled and grabbed her by the arm ''In other words, Master and I are a super team! It's still far from love, but as a servant, I'll fight for Master with all my might!'' She smiled and dragged her by the arm  
''W- wait a second! what's that supposed to-''  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬


End file.
